


Foam

by stilesstilerstyle



Series: One Word Bottomjohn Prompts [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Duct Tape, Gags, John really wants to scream, M/M, Screaming, bottomjohn, but he's a bit scared of getting heard, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilerstyle/pseuds/stilesstilerstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the one word bottomjohn prompt series</p><p>John wants to scream but doesn't want to be heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foam

John looked at the foam ball with mixed feelings of fear, nervousness and excitement. He squished it in his fist, seeing how easily compressible it was. He looked at Sherlock.

“Are you sure about this? I mean, it doesn’t really look like it’s going to work.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. “John, you told me you wanted to be able to scream during sex, but not be heard. I’m telling you, this is the easiest and best option.”

John looked skeptically at the ball one more time, shrugging. “Alright. Let’s see how well it works.”

He motioned for Sherlock to get the tape ready. One last look at Sherlock, and he took the ball into his mouth, feeling its texture, how it compressed and filled his mouth at the same time. He sealed his lips tentatively, his brow furrowed.

Sherlock stood before John, ripping a long strip of black tape from the roll.

John felt his heart beat a thousand miles a minute. He wanted this to work. They had had sex every day for the past three months, except for the few times Sherlock had been busy thinking about a case.

And John loved it more with every time, it was always exciting and he never had to fear getting bored, as Sherlock always had new ideas. The only thing that irked him, was that he had to muffle his cries which he would rather have let spill and enjoy the sex to its fullest potential. It was distracting. He had told Sherlock about it, who had hidden his smile, not very well. And then he’d come up with this idea, this ball to put into John’s mouth.

John doubted it would really work, but why not try. It couldn’t hurt after all.

Sherlock now carefully smoothed the tape over John’s lips, looking him in the eye all the while.

Somehow the feeling of the tape soothed John, and the ball filling his mouth. Gently, Sherlock pushed John onto his back on the bed.

They had taken their clothes off beforehand.

John expected Sherlock to fuck him, but as he slid between John’s legs, a dark smile on his face, John knew that Sherlock was really going to do his best to make him scream.

He licked a wet stripe up John’s cock, leaving John moaning, his hands clenching in the sheets beneath him. To John’s surprise he hadn’t hear his own moan, he’d felt the vibration tingling all the way back to his throat, but he hadn’t heard it from the outside.

He watched, with half-lidded eyes how Sherlock started to work his tongue over the head of John’s cock, which was already hard and shining wetly with precome.

Sighing with both the pleasure of the sensation and the picture that Sherlock made, grinning as he teased the slit, licking away the precome.

He stroked John slowly, his hand wrapped around John’s cock, warm and heavy and firm. “Oh John. I didn’t know how much it would turn me on to see you like this. So eager to scream, you’re even willing to let yourself be gagged. I do like the look of you, shut up like this.” John would have snapped back a retort, but before he could think of one (and remember that it would have been useless anyway) his eyes rolled back into his head as wet heat enveloped him, and gentle suction started to move up and down his length.

More moans thrummed through his throat and mouth, but all of them were swallowed by the foam filling his mouth. He gave a cry of surprise when he felt a slick finger press against his hole, and he was pleased to feel the finger now pushing into him, and that he hadn’t heard his own cry, besides a quiet muffled noise.

The finger inside him moved in the same rhythm as Sherlock mouth worked his cock, teasing his slit now and again, and his finger circling his rim.

The first scream ripped through him when Sherlock grazed his prostate with now two fingers buried inside of him, and his cock brushing against the back of Sherlock’s throat. With eyes pressed shut, he bucked up into the wonderful heat and arched his back, screaming louder than he ever had during their sexual relationship.

With wide eyes and heaving chest he found that all he’d heard was a muffled, low shout. Barely even audible to Sherlock’s ears, let alone Mrs Hudson downstairs.

He would have smiled at this discovery, but soon more screams ripped through him, and he was not worried in the slightest of being heard.

Sherlock’s fingers worked miracles and so did his tongue, and when he finally came down Sherlock’s throat, his scream should have been heard outside on the street. But it wasn’t thanks to the ball. He had been able to scream, without having to hold back, without impeding the strength of his own pleasure.

Blissed out and happy, after the best orgasm he’d had in their whole time together he lay on their bed together with Sherlock. The tape still over his lips he held onto Sherlock, pouring his gratefulness into him as much as he could without using words.


End file.
